


Self-Destruct

by predatoryfox



Category: Joan Ferguson - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predatoryfox/pseuds/predatoryfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post last supper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Destruct

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Ne Me Quitte Pas" - Jesse Cook post reading.

The door slammed shut.

Joan stood, took out the bottle of vodka from the freezer and a shot glass.

She stood at the sink, poured a drink and downed it. She downed shot after shot until her vision blurred.

_What have I done?_

The question repeated itself like a broken record.

_I can’t take it back._

She gave up on the shot glass and took a drink straight from the bottle. Her knees buckled. She leaned against the counter.

_She hates me._

_What’s wrong with me?_

Joan drank until she couldn’t see straight. Out of the corner of her eye, her father shook his head at her.

_Not now!_

With her hand against the wall for leverage she made her way to the bathroom and lay on the cold tile floor.

She’d loved her.

_What have I done?_

Tomorrow she would have to face her and pretend like nothing had happened. Like she hadn’t seen Vera’s heart break; like she hadn’t snatched her hand away when Vera needed it most; like she didn’t care.

_What. Have. I. Done?_

Joan grasped the porcelain and hoped to empty herself of her weakness but she knew that was just empty hopes.

She was a monster and she deserved this pain.


End file.
